Simplify the following expression: ${-3(2+4k)+7(2k-1)}$
Distribute the ${-3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-3(}\gray{2+4k}{)} + 7(2k-1) $ $ {-6-12k} + 7(2k-1) $ Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ -6-12k + {7(}\gray{2k-1}{)} $ $ -6-12k + {14k-7} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-12k + 14k} {-6 - 7}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {2k} {-6 - 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {2k} {-13}$ The simplified expression is $2k-13$